Coming Home
by HLD503
Summary: I was lost, and in search of who I really was. I had to break all ties with the people that I love to find the happiness that I was looking for. Now I'm going back home with my new life. Can the people from my old life accept the real me?
1. Chapter 1

My life was missing something. It's like I told Sam it feels like I'm drifting away. The problem now is that I thought that that feeling would go away once I moved back home, but it hasn't. In fact I feel more lost than ever. However, the night of the explosion at Charlie's I figured out exactly what was missing...excitement. Not that almost dying is fun, but in a crazy way it jump started my heart, which had felt numb for months. Which brings me to where I am now. Which ironically is Port Charles unpacking boxes in my new pent house. The thing is that I haven't been in Port Charles in a little over 3 years. I left a month after the explosion. I didn't tell them that I was leaving this time. Not a single person. I just packed up my bags, and left a note on Sam's desk saying 'I need to work on me'. I had no idea where I was headed or what I was doing. I was trying to figure that out when I met Damon Velsonte. Damon is not a guy that my Mom would approve of at all. In fact he's just like my Dad in every aspect including the part of running a large mob organization. Everyone always said I was like my Dad, but it turns out I'm just like Jason. Damon's sister Talia was a lot like me, and had distanced herself from her family. She ended up participating in illegal underground fights to support herself, and so did I.

I got the shit beat out of me fight after fight for months, and worked out constantly in between. I don't look manly in any way with my muscles. It gave me an advantage at fights because nobody saw me as a threat. Within 4 months of being in the fight scene I was lethal. My last fight in the ring was with Talia. She was barely alive when I was done with her. It was the last fight of the night, so everyone started talking off leaving her lay in a heap on the ground in the middle of the painted ring. "Can I take you some where?" I asked the mangled girl. "My brother's close." She replied in a hesitant tone. "Do you have a car?" If I had gotten one people would have been able to track me down. "No" I leaned down, and picked her up.

"We'll walk just give me directions as we go. "  
She groaned in response, and told me where to go. It was only a couple of blocks from where we were. Much like Dad's house it was gated with guards, but they allowed me to enter as soon as they saw that I was carrying his sister. He grabbed her from me the second I walked in, and carried her out of the room I'm assuming to a bedroom. I was just about to leave when he came back in. He was very handsome tall, muscular, black hair hazel eyes. "Are you a friend of my sisters?"he had asked me. I looked him square in the eye and replied "I'm the one that beat her up. "  
"You fight for money too?" We continued to talk the entire night. I never told him who I was related to only the name I had created for myself Kristina MCcall. I never expected the night long conversation to end with,  
"Will you come work for me?"

Needless to say i said yes. As it turns out the world that my Mom tried to protect me from my whole life was exactly what I was looking for. I fit in the mob world perfectly. One job with him led to another, and before I knew it I was his enforcer, and business partner just like Jason's role in my Dad's business. Now at 25 years old I'm moving back to Port Charles with Damon. I still haven't told him about my family, but I know that everyone will know that I'm back soon. The reason that we relocated to Port Charles is because Damon wants to accept an offer to work with the Corinthos organization. We meet with them in the morning to go over the details.


	2. Chapter 2

Our boxes are all unpacked. My pent house has almost the exact same layout as Sam's. While Damon is living in the apartment across the hall. I went for a run this morning to clear my head, but I'm still on edge. It's not that I'm ashamed of my life. But I do regret how I left my old one. It has been 1,187 days since I left Port Charles. I've never visited, sent a letter, a post card, or even called in that time. Now I'm about to blind side my Dad about how I've been living my life at a business meeting.

I've missed my Dad tremendously, but knowing him he'll start a mob war with Damon in an effort to save me. The thing is that I made my choice a long time ago... and I didn't pick my family. Once I realized that the mob was where I belonged I thought about going home, and asking my Dad for a job, but I knew he would never say yes. So I stayed where I was happy, and formed a new family with Damon and Talia. Everyone always thought that Damon and I were together as a couple, and we thought about it for a while... but we didn't want to risk our partnership. Now he's like a brother to me.

The alarm on my burner phone goes off (I switch phones every 3 months) alerting me that it's time to get ready for the meeting. I go into my new bedroom to get dressed. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black t shirt. I put my medium length hair into a military style bun. Then I put my loaded gun in the waist band of my jeans, and a knife in each of my boots in the protective slots I created for them. Then I block out all of the thoughts that have been going through my head, and make my way across the hall to Damon's apartment. "Are you ready?" I ask him as I walk in. "Yeah...I just have to grab the correspondence that has the address of where we're meeting."  
"Where are we meeting up?" I ask flustered that I didn't check into that earlier. "Their legitimate business... some restaurant?" Ah the place that has the best food, but never has any customers. A smile sneaks through my hardened features.  
"I know where the place is let's go. " Knowing that I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't 100% positive he doesnt question me, and follows me down to the car.

It's surreal pulling up to the building that I use to visit my Dad at, and I have to remind myself that I'm going there for business. We open the door that has the closed sign on it, and make our way inside. Where we make our way to my Dad's office.

There are exactly 2 people waiting in the room my Dad and Jason. Spotting our arrival my Dad stands and introduces both himself and Jason to the both of us. While Jason stands to the side watching our every move. Damon shakes his hand, and thankfully introduces me as his partner, but doesn't say my name. (Though I'm slightly surprised that he doesn't recognize my face though my features have hardened quite a bit over the last few years. I look stronger and more confident. Heck when I look in the mirror I can see the changes in my overall appearance.)

Like Jason I stand off to the side, and watch and listen. Although unlike other jobs I catch myself glancing at the pictures he has on the walls. There used to be maybe 1 or 2 pictures of me in here, but now the room is filled with pictures of myself and Morgan. Almost all of the ones of me are from my teenage years, and the girl in the photos looks like a stranger to me. I vaguely listen as they discuss percentages and territory. The meeting goes quite smoothly. They agree to the final terms, and shake hands to finalize the deal. It's as Damon stands to leave and says, "Lets go Kristina." that brings me out of my unusually wandering thoughts. I nod to Damon, and move to his side as I quickly glance at Jason and my Dad. And in one glance I know that they figured it out. Jason goes for his gun at the same time as me.

Damon gives me a quizzical look as Jason and I hold each other at gun point. I give him a look letting him know that I'll tell him later. I move in front of him to shield him with my body and say,  
"Go home Damon. I have to deal with this myself. "  
"Are you sure Krissy?" He asks as he tentatively touches my back. "Yes. I'll make my way home when I'm done. "I say without taking my eyes off of Jason and my Dad. "Do you want me to send a car?" "No... just go. " I say calmly. He makes his way out of the room, and when the door closes my Dad finally speaks. "Kristina?" His voice cracking from unshed tears.  
"Dad" my voice unphased. Jason tucks away his gun, and I do as well. "Will you please sit down?" His tone almost pleading, as his eyes stayed glued to like I'll disappear in front of his face. I nod in compliance and take a seat where Damon had previously been sitting. While Jason uncharacteristically pulls a chair up to the desk, and takes a seat as well.

The room is dead silent for a moment, and then my Dad breaks the ice. "Where have you been?" He asks in the softest tone I've ever heard him use. "Living a life that makes me happy. "  
"With Santos?"  
"Yes with Damon Santos. He's like a brother to me, and the best business partner I could ask for." I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I hate having to explain my life. "What role do you play in the business?" He asks with a slight flare of his nostrils. "I'm Damon's second. It's my job to protect him and his family. He gave me 40% of the organization. " They both have shocked but impressed looks on their faces. My Dad reaches across the desk and grabs my hand. "You could have asked me for a job. " He says. I laugh bitterly, and pull my hand away from his. "You never would have said yes. That part of your life was never allowed to be a part of ours." "Why didn't you tell anybody you were leaving or where you were going? We thought you may have been killed. " I can hear the pain in his voice. "I was depressed when I left. Nothing was making me happy, and I was failing at everything. I just needed time by myself. Then I started fighting for a living." Their both shocked by that. "Then I met Damon, and got involved with his business... and I found my purpose. I didn't want the old me to hold me back...or my family."  
"Then why did you come to this meeting?"  
"It's a good business deal. With that being said can we still count on the Corinthos organization working with the Santos organization?"  
"Will you stay in Port Charles if I say no?" His words are shaky. "No. We're planning on relocating to Port Charles to work on our partnership, but if you end the partnership we'll go back home. " I say coldly. "Then the partnership is still on." He grabs my hand again. "Under one condition we have a family dinner, and you tell everyone that your back in person." Something I came across while working recently pops in my head. I nod my head in agreement that I'll do it. "Can you invite Brad and Lucas too?" He smiles appreciatively and says, "Yeah I can arrange that. " I stand to leave, but before I leave I look my Dad straight in the eye. "Since I'm living in Port Charles again I will make time for family. "This seems to lighten up his face. "But let me make myself clear if you go after Damon or our organization in any way I will wipe you out. " The threat shocks them both, but it needed to be said. I leave them with their mouths agape, and proceed to jog home.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since the meeting with Jason and my Dad, and tonight we're having the dreaded family dinner. I get dressed in very similar clothing to what I wore to the meeting, and stop by Damon's to let him know that I'm leaving. He tells me to call him if there are any issues. I assure him that I will, and make my way down to my bullet proof car. (Damon took the news of who I was really well, and thankfully understood my decision not to tell anyone 100%. However, he's a big believer in the power of a family, and asked me to allow my family to at least be a part of my life. Though true to his character he said that I was in total control, and he would back me no matter what I decided.)

I pull into my Dad's already crowded driveway, but before I get out of my vehicle I make a quick phone call. "Is everything ready?" I ask the guy on the other end of the phone. He responds yes.  
"Good give me one hour then I want you go make your move. Understood?"  
"Yes. " "Good text me from the burner phone you just answered when the job's done, and then ditch it. "  
"Understood" With his final word I hang up the phone, and make my way inside.

No one notices me as I step inside. They're all too busy questioning my Dad about why they're all there. It gives me a chance to survey the room. Along with my Dad and Jason there's a crowded room there. There's my Mom, Julian, Molly, Carly, Joss, Avery, Dante, Lulu, Michael, Sam, Lucas and Brad.  
"Why did you insist we all come here Sonny?" I hear my Mom say in an annoyed tone. God she hasn't changed one bit. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, and decide to end the questions. "Because of me Mom. "I say in a clipped tone, as everyone relocates their focus onto me. Everyone looks shocked, hurt, but happy all at the same time. The room is dead quiet as people stare at me. After a few moments my phone begins to ring bellyaching the silence. Without even glancing at the phone I answer it in front of all. "Speak. " I say with a cold demanding voice. The second I hear the voice on the other end it immediately softens. It's Ethan who I reconnected with about a year ago. Except he pursued me for a change, and we've been together for over 6 months now. "I just got to Port Charles love, and I used the key you gave me to get in your... our apartment. Where are you?" A smile slips when he corrected his words to our apartment. Since he had just agreed to move back to Port Charles and move in with me a few days ago. "I'm at my Dad's, but Damon is across the hall. Keep him company until I get back."  
"Can do. I love you. "  
"Love you too. "I respond and hang up the phone, and return to a very brief silence. "Kristina?" My Mom says. Her eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, " I say with no emotions behind my words. "The one and only." For the next half an hour I answer question after question in the same cold clipped manner. Answers of course with obvious modifications to elude any criminal activity. "Can we eat now?" I ask my Dad after what felt like the hundredth question. "Of course. " He says, and gestures for everyone to go to the dining room, and take a seat at the table.  
3 My Dad is saying grace as I get the text message I've been waiting for. For the first time that evening I start small talk with someone effectively attracting everyone's attention.  
"Brad how have you been?" He chokes on his drink of water and responds. "I've been good? "He says almost questioning himself.  
"And Wiley?"  
"Also good. " I leave the room silent for a moment, and then I speak. "Do you remember Nelle?" I ask casually as I take a drink. "O- of course." He says nervously. "Did you know that she managed to break out of the metal facility she was sent to a couple of months ago?" "Yeah everyone knows that." Michael says. I keep my focus on Brad.  
"Interestingly enough she tried to seek help from an associate of mine... who sent her to me. " "You know where she is?" Michael asks, but again I stay focused on Brad. "Did you know that she was willing to exchange anything she could for me to forget that I saw her.  
"You let her walk away?" Michael asks frustrated at this point, but again I stay focused on Brad. "Did you know that I have a contact in the child services department, and a social worker and police officer just confiscated Wiley from Bobbie's custody." Brad Stays really quiet, and it's Lucas that asks the angered question while everyone else watches in confusion. "Why would they do that?" Lucas asks frustration oozing from his voice. "Because Wiley's really Jonah... isn't that right Brad. "I say in a deadly tone not a questioning one. His tears are the only confirmation everyone needs.  
"My son's still alive?" Michael asks, and I finally acknowledge him. "Yeah Nelle ran into Brad right after Wiley died, and decided that she had one last way to punish you. " He jumps up from the table, bends down to hug me, and says "I have to get to my son. " Then practically sprints to his car. While everyone else continues to stare at me. I take one last drink, and rise from my seat. I walk over to my Dad who stands as well. "I should get going. " I tell him. He nods in understanding, and gives me a hug goodbye. Before pulling away he whispers in my ear "Thank you for being a good sister." I shrug and reply,  
"Just because I wasn't here for him doesn't mean I wasn't here for him. " With that I pull away, exit the house, and make my way back to my car. Without even a goodbye to anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

I almost feel bad about the way that dinner went, but I quickly shake it off. Throughout the whole time I've been away from Port Charles the only shred of guilt that I've ever felt was knowing that Michael's son was alive for the past few months, and not telling him. It was a secret that was becoming a liability to carry around, and I needed to divulge the information as quickly as possible.

I pull into the garage to my pent house, lock up my SUV, and make my way inside to the 1 person that my heart aches to see. My body relaxes the moment I step into Damon's apartment, and see Ethan. They're eating spaghetti when I come in. "Did you guys save me any?" I ask in a mocked hurt tone making my presence known. "Krissy!" Ethan says my name excitedly, and gets up from the table and wraps his arms around me. His lips instinctively go to my neck, and the moment his lips touch me my whole body melts into him. "Mmmmh" my body hums. Damon gives us an amused look, and tries do stifle a chuckle. "Ok.." He says; "tell us what happened at dinner, and then you guys can lock yourselves away across the hall. " I slowly peel myself away from Ethan's distracting mouth, and tell them what happened. "Why didn't you tell me about Michael's baby?" Ethan asks as he runs his hands up and down my arms. "I would never make you have to hold onto knowledge like that. " I say gently. "What did you do with the Mothr of the child?" Damon asks knowing that I would never let her go. I turn towards Ethan. "Would you mind meeting me at OUR apartment?" I ask him sweetly, but he already knows that I need him out of the room to discuss details with Damon. "Of course Love. " He gives me a kiss, and makes his way out of the apartment. When I hear the front door click shut my face instantly hardens. "She's dead. " I say the words coldly. "I assumed. " Damon said in a business like manner. "Did you cover your tracks?" He asks hesitantly. "Of course. I always do. " He nods in approval, and with that I make my way to the door, and head to my place.

I don't see Ethan when I come through the door. An idea pops in my head, and I strip out of every single piece of my clothing. "Ethan?!" I call out in a seductive voice.  
"In here!"I hear his voice call out from the bedroom. When I go inside the room he's faced away from me. He's also completely naked, but he has damp hair so he must've just gotten out of the shower. I take a moment to appreciate his muscular body. All the while growing wetter by the moment. "You look nice. "I hear myself say to him. He turns around quickly. He looks my body up down. His eyes grow dark with desire, and his cock goes rigid. (Our sex life together is very active, but every time we're together he looks at me like it's the first time. ) His eyes keep roaming over my body, as I rub my thighs together, and I can't wait any longer. I walk towards him, drop to my knees, and take his large member into my mouth. I start out sucking the tip while I pump his shaft, as I slowly put him further into my mouth. Before I know it I'm deep throating him. He stops me before he finishes, and throws me on the bed. He enters me roughly, and we fuck hard. Our orgasims are powerful, but we still manage 2 more rough rounds later in the night. But the most satisfying round is the one that we always have right before we actually drift off to sleep. The round where we slowly make love, and tell each other that we love one another. We both love rough hot sex, but we're also crazy in love with each other.

I'm still sleeping peacefully in Ethan's arms when I hear a noise downstairs at about midnight. I quickly throw on a pair of boy shorts underwear and one of Ethan's shirts. Grabbing the gun that I keep on the bedside table I make my way down the stairs to investigate. The light had been off when I went to bed, and now it's on. However, it's the voices I hear coming from the room that confirms that there are people in my home... and I know who they are. "What in the hell are you guys doing here?" I ask in a booming voice as I finish my decent down the stairs, and come face to face with my Dad, Carly, Jason, Sam and Michael. My gun still in my hand pointed right at them. They all look a bit taken off which just pisses me off considering they broke in... not me. "Jesus christ Krissy we just need to talk to you!" Michael says. I roll my eyes, and take a seat on the couch. "Are you going to get dressed?" Michael asks as he points to my state of undress. I can tell just looking around the room that everyone is uncomfortable with my lack of clothing. With a sigh I point towards the door where a pile of my clothes that I had discarded before bed was still laying. "Hand me those clothes. " I snap in an irritated tone. Once he tosses them to me I step away to the bathroom for a moment to change into them. "Now what did you want?"I ask harshly. Nobody goes to speak which aggravates me even further. Until Sam pulls me into a tight hug.  
"Are you ok?" I ask her as I take a look around the room, and see everyone's eyes focused on me. She's crying slightly as she holds me in her arms. "I've just missed you so much. "Those words coming from her send a jolt of sadness through my body. "I missed you too. "I tell her genuinely. "Really?" She asks almost surprised as she releases me from the hug, and looks me straight in the eye. It throws me off a little bit considering at dinner she hadn't said 1 word to me. I chuckle slightly,  
"Did you know that I've used the last name MCcall for the past 3 years?" She looks like she's about to cry again. I hear Ethan's phone go off upstairs, and within moments he comes down by us (thankfully in a pair of boxers) Everyone looks completely shocked, but it's Ethan's look of panic that worries me. "What's wrong?"I ask him "Talia's fighting again. " It's too fucking late at night for this shit.  
"Where?"  
"Stone Ridge. It's about an-"  
"Hour away... yeah I know I've fought there many times." I say cutting him off "Was it David that called?"  
"Yeah"  
"How many more fights is she supposed to be in tonight?  
"One"  
"Can they let her out of the fight?"  
"No. He said they need somebody to fight. "  
"What time is her last fight?"  
"2 am"  
"Well then we better get ready. "I tell him "Ready for what?" I can see the confusion on his face. "We're going to the fight. "  
"Why?"  
"I'm taking Talia's place in the fight. "This seems to get his attention, and everyone else's too.  
"Absolutely not!" Ethan says. I roll my eyes walk upstairs to the bedroom change into spandex shorts, a sports bra, and throw my hair in a bun. Then I make my way back downstairs. I grab my car keys, and make my way to the front door. "Please don't do this?!" Ethan says pleadingly. With my hand on the door handle I turn to him. "I'm going with our without you. " I give him the look that says I mean business. He lets out a sigh of frustration. "Fine give me a minute to get dressed. " with that he runs up stairs. I turn to my forgotten family members with a plan of dismissing them, but my Dad catches me off guard. "Can we come?" I look at the others, and they all vocalize that they'd like to come too.  
"Sure... you guys can follow us there. " A few moments later Ethan comes back down fully dressed, and we all get in our respective cars to go to the fight. And the whole way the I can't help but think to myself 'why in the hell did I say they can come?'.


End file.
